Another Chance
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Gin Ichimaru was killed by Aizen during the Winter Wars when it was revealed that he was a spy. Now he is offered a deal from the Soul King. Now he has another chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There is nothing, but white everywhere. The only thing or person in this white abyss is Gin Ichimaru. Gin has silver hair, his eyes are always in slits so people always questioned if he could even see, and has a sneaky personality. People always say that he looks like a snake or a fox, depending on the person that you ask.

The reason for him being here is simple and kind of sad. He was dead. He was killed during the final battle between Hollows and Soul Reapers, by Aizen when he found out that Gin was a spy and wasn't really loyal to him. Gin prays that Ichigo will defeat and kill that mad man. It is kind of sad, he just wanted to finish his role as a spy and just get back to being Captain of the Third Division and move on with his life.

As he was walking around, a man suddenly appeared. The visitor has the Asian look to him, but was tall, tan, and was well built as a fighter. The man was the Soul King that Aizen wanted to kill and take his throne.

_So the King is alive and that means Aizen must be dead. _Gin thought with relief.

"Gin Ichimaru, right?" King asked.

"Hai." Gin said as he bow in respect.

"Get up Gin, there is no need for the bowing. I'm here, because I know that you were a spy and died for it. So I will be offering you a deal." King said.

Gin thought for a moment before saying, "What ya offering in the dealing, King?"

"The deal is that you will be reborn in the world of the living. As you grow up, you will start looking like your old self and also be able to keep your powers. I will be also giving you powers of a hollow, because they will be very useful in your new life. Oh, I sort of forgot that you will be born with a prophecy. It will be your duty to kill the Dark Lord, Lord…MoldyShorts or something like that, because he is waging war in Britain and killing anyone in his way. So will you take the deal?" King asked Gin who was thinking about what was said.

Gin considered his options before deciding, "I'll take your deal, King."

"Good, but remember I'm giving you another chance at life, Gin Ichimaru, so live it to the fullest." The Soul King smiled as he slowly disappeared.

Suddenly the world around Gin went black and the next thing that he knew that he was naked and wrapped in a blue blanket by a nurse. The nurse carried him into a room and he saw five people there. One was a woman with bright green eyes and has fiery red hair. The other four people were men, the first had messy black hair, brown eyes, and wore a pair of round glasses, the second had straight black hair, black eyes, and had the craziest smile on his face, the third had short sandy colored hair, amber colored eyes, and looked very tired, and the last man was short, chubby, had blonde hair, and sort of looked like a rat.

"Here's your baby boy, Mrs. Potter." The nurse said as she handed him to the woman who was his new mother.

"He looks so adorable. Doesn't he, James?" The women cooed.

"Yes, he does. Can't wait when he becomes old enough so we can so him the ropes, right Padfoot?" James asked the second man.

"You're right as always, Prongs. So what's the little guy's name?" Padfoot asked as he looked at Gin closely.

"You will not teach him how to pull pranks, James Potter, Sirius Black. And that goes the same with the others." Mother angry snapped. "His name is Harry James Potter."

Everyone smiled as Gin yawned. So his new name is Harry, its okay. As he fell asleep, he hope that this will last forever. Little did he know that in one year, his life will take a turn for the worse.

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Almost ten years has passed for Gin since the fateful night.

_Flashback_

Gin watched his mother, Lily Potter, beg for his life, only to be killed by a green light.

"So this is the prophecy child that's going to kill me. Sorry, but I can't let you live to grow up and destroy me. No, can't have that." Moldyshorts smugly said. Hey, that's what the King called him, so that will be his new name.

Gin looked at his dead mother, he will be getting his revenge on the behalf of his dead parents. So he decided to freak out the so called Dark Lord.

Voldemort was about to kill the child before him, when the said child's face changed. Its eyes became narrowed into tiny slits and smiled a smile that sent chills down his spine. Voldemort was creeped out by the expression that no child should have on their face.

"I'm goin' to get ya." Gin said in a creepy high pitched voice and with a creepy smile on his face that freaked out the Voldemort even more.

_This kid is not normal. It just proves that it needs to be killed not for me, but for the world, _Moldyshorts thought as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kaveda (?)!"

Gin raised his hand, pointed his finger at him, and said in a cold voice, "Cero."

The Dark Lord's eyes widen at the green/black light coming his way from the finger of that brat. When the light engulfed Voldemort, he screamed as he felt the pain of his body turning to dust. In spirit form, he took one last look at eh child, promised that it will have his revenge and the last laugh and then fled into the night.

Gin wasn't fairing as well either. A small amount of the killing curse that wasn't blocked by his Cero, hit him in his forehead, knocking Gin out cold. Now and forever he will have a lightning bolt scare on his forehead.

_End Flashback _

Now Gin lives with his relatives in Surrey. And frankly he was bored to death, so he begin planning for tomorrow. For tomorrow is his eleventh birthday. Since, his relatives never gave him presents, he will be pulling pranks on them almost all day tomorrow.

Gin is a bit tall for his age. And by the age of five, his appearance change back to what he looked like before his death. With pure silver hair that laid flat, and sort of messy, but it covered his entire forehead and the lightning bolt scare. His bright green eyes were kept in very narrow slits that many believed to be really shut. He, thankfully, never needed to wear glasses and had perfect eyesight unlike his dad. People always believes that his face looks like either a snake or a fox.

After a good night sleep, Gin got up and got ready for the day full of pranking. For once, the two voices in his head were quiet. The two voices belong to Echo, his inner Hollow and Shinso, his Zanpaku-to. Gin was pretty sure that hearing voices in one's head is a good sign of being crazy, but at least it keeps one's life interesting, not boring.

When he came downstairs, the mail had just arrived, so he picked it up from the ground, looked through it, and saw that a letter was addressed to him. It was very strange to receive a letter when you have no friends to mail you anything.

"Strange, but it looks very interesting," Echo spoke up for the first time today.

"I agree, but I think that you should wait to read it when you are done with your breakfast and out of this house to read it," Shinso said in his usual calm voice.

Gin nodded and stuffed the letter in his back pant's pocket and went into the kitchen for breakfast. After he was done eating breakfast, he walked to the nearest park, and sat down on a swing. He took out the letter, opened it, and read it carefully.

"So, what do ya two think of this?" Gin asked the two inside his head.

"I think you should accept its invitation to that school. And also I believe it explains the high spiritual energy that we sense whenever we're in Central London," Shinso said while thinking.

"Yeah! What he said. Think of all the pranks that you would be able to pull and all the ideas, too, Boss. I can't wait for school, but I do believe it has an ugly name." Echo laughed while groaned at Echo's reasoning.

Gin took out some paper and pen, wrote that he accepts the invitation to their school, but change their name, signs his name, and looks at the letter to see if there is a return address. Suddenly, a dark brown owl comes out of nowhere and takes off with his reply.

"That was really weird," Gin said as he watched the owl fly away. The other two murmured their agreement. Now its time to tell Aunt Petunia that they might be gone till next year.

AN: I hope that you all like it. I got a question, which person from Harry Potter or Bleach should I pair Gin too? Please review and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Gin reached home, only Aunt Petunia was there. Uncle Vernon was at work and Dudley was with his friends, probably beating up some younger kids. So Gin found his aunt cleaning the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, can I talk ta ya?" Gin asked.

Petunia stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. She always tried to be nicer to her nephew when her husband and son were out of the house. She remembered when Harry first arrived here, he looked just like that man, James Potter, who took her sister away and got her killed. So that hatred transferred to Harry, but over the years she slowly lost her hatred when his looks changed.

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday, so Petunia had a pretty good idea on what he wants to talk about.

"Do ya know anything about a school called Hogwarts?" Gin asked. On the way back, Gin decided instead of just telling his aunt that he was leaving for the day and travel through a Garganta, but in the end he would just try and get some answers from his aunt.

"Yes, your mother, Lily received her letter on her birthday, and a few days later one of the professors showed up at our home and explained what Lily was. They told us that my sister was a real witch that could use real magic. At first, we did not believe them and thought that they were crazy, but they showed us a few tricks and we were really excited. It did explained how odd things kept happening around her. Then we went with her to someplace called Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. It was so amazing, that I became jealous of her.

"Lily went to that school for the next seven years. Sure, she would sent letters by owls and came back home for Christmas and summer, but I still missed her and it wasn't the same around home. She was always smiling and cheering people up, that when she was away, everyone wasn't really as happy as before. By the time, she was in her seventh year, she began dating that boy, James Potter. And after she graduated, they got married and at that time, there was a Dark Lord and his followers running around and killing a lot of people for fun. So being the people that they were, they just couldn't sit around and let them continued, so they started to fight them. And after a year, you were born and they went into hiding, but in the end, they died and you survived." Petunia sighed and looked out of the window at the birds. Gin could tell that it was really hard for her to talk about this.

"Then you came to us and you looked like your father, but you inherited her eyes. I always hated your father, and for you to look like him, it just made me even angrier. Because in my mind, James was rubbing the fact that he took Lily away, right in my face." Petunia said in a quiet voice.

"So do ya still hate me?" Gin asked as he tilts is head in confusion.

"No, because when you began to get older, your looks began to change. For which, I am grateful," Petunia replied with a small smile. "Well, that is enough talking for now. Get in the car and I will drive you to London, so you can get your school supplies."

"Thank ya," Gin said as he smiled at his aunt.

_15 minutes later_

Petunia parked the car and turned to him and said, "Right down the street, there is a tavern called 'The Leaky Cauldron,' go in there and asked the bartender to open the entrance to Diagon Alley and go straight to the bank, Gringotts I think that what its called, first and ask to see your account, because I know for a fact that your parents left some money for you. I will pick you up at three, which will give you five hours to buy your things. I believe that it will be enough time for you."

"Thank ya, I'm grateful for what you have done so far," Gin thanked his aunt, before exiting the car.

Gin watched his aunt drive away, once she turned the corner, he began walking down the street to where the tavern would be. People who were passing him, looked and wondered how the child could even see where he was going when his eyes were almost closed. (Note: Mayuri Kurotsuchi a.k.a. the mad scientist, Captain of the Twelfth Company, Head of the Research and Development department, has no clue how its done and is still trying to figure it out. But it seems to remain a mystery. So we wish him good luck solving it.) When Gin arrived at the tavern, he noticed that he is the only one to see it and other people don't seemed to notice it. Shrugging, he figured it was not his problem.

The Leaky Cauldron was dirty and it smelled like old lady and tobacco. Gin looked around and saw people smoking, rags washing the tables by themselves, and other weird things going on. Gin was positive that Mayuri would do anything just to get a chance to study this. He walked towards the bald man behind the bar.

"Excuse me, but can ya show me how ta get inta Diagon Alley?" Gin asked politely.

"Sure thing, kid. By the way, I'm Tom and don't be afraid to ask me for any help," Tom said as he led Gin out back. "Be sure to remember this, so you can get into the alley anytime."

When they reached a brick wall, Tom took out his wand and said, "Three up and two cross." The wall began to move and soon Gin was standing in the entrance of the alley. He thanked Tom and started to walk towards the tall white marble building. People were everywhere, children were running to a store filled with brooms, Gin had no idea what was so exciting about a broom, and in no time he was in front of Gringotts.

"Impressive," Echo whistled.

"Indeed," Shinso agreed.

For now, Gin ignored the two voices that for the first time in history agreed on something. When he got to the entrance, he noticed a sign and it read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Hmm, I think that sounds like a challenge, don't you agree, Boss?" Echo cheerfully said.

_Yes, it does, Echo. And I believe that I can give them their challenge,_ Gin thought as he walked into the bank.

"It may be a challenge, but we don't have time to do it. I think that Aunt Petunia would not like if we got arrested for trying to rob a bank on our first day in this new world. So it will have to wait for another time," Shinso said as he rolled his eyes.

_Spoilsport! Fine, I will wait. But I won't forget that challenge,_ Gin thought as he tries not to pout. There goes his fun for today.

When he got up to a teller and said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, I want ta find out if I have any vaults, here."

The teller looked annoyed for some reason. Gin guessed that this was a goblin that he heard someone whispered, on the way in here. Man, they were sure ugly, Gin wondered if he could scare Mayuri with one of these, the next time they come face to face.

The goblin handed him a silver knife and told hime to put three drops of blood on the blank paper. When he did what he was told to do, the paper glowed yellow for a second. The goblin looked shocked for a moment before saying that he had two vaults, but wasn't old enough gain the Family Vault. Then the goblin asked for his key.

"I don't have a key, sir," Gin replied as he tilts his head to one side in confusion.

The goblin did not look happy at this, so he said something in a different language and then there was a small flash of light and a key was handed to him. The goblin called over another goblin and told him to escort Gin to his vault.

As soon as he got outside, he looked at his school list to see what he has to buy. He saw that he needed to get some school uniforms. So he decided to do that first and get it done quicker. Gin hated shopping for clothes, with a passion. He entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was directed to stand on a wooden stool, next to a skinny white boy.

"Hello, Hogwarts, too?" The boy asked.

"Of course," Gin simply replied.

The boy started to talk about what his father and mother were doing at that moment. And also what house he believed to be the best and how they should not let people who are not purebloods into their world and on and on.

"Shut up. Ya are boring me ta death. I don't really care on what ya think or say. So take yer ideas and shove them up where the sun doesn't shine," With that Gin hopped off the stool, paid for his clothes, and left. As he turned to look around to see where to go next, and that was when he caught sight of Zonko's. Gin began to grin and began walking towards it with a skip.

"I love the way you think, Boss. We're going to have so much fun torturing that white boy when we get to school," Echo laughed as he thought about the pranks that they were going to pull.

Shinso stayed silent and pretended to not know what they were planning to do. But he secretly agreed with what the other two about putting that boy in his place.

_Finally, the last stop of the day,_ Gin thought while the other two agreed. He got his trunk, which has two compartments, one regular compartment and one study with a desk and a book shelf. His wand was the brother of the Dark Lord's wand. And he also found out the magical people were very stupid, because he found out that he was famous for killing off the Dark Lord when he was just one year old. And people said he was nuts, but these people out did him by a long shot.

As he looked around the pet shop, he spotted a snowy white owl that looks to be smarter than the magical folks around here. So Gin bought the owl, and as he was waiting for his aunt to come and pick him up, he was thinking of names to name it.

Suddenly, the perfect name popped into his head, "I'm going ta name ya, Kenpachi, because ya seemed ta be as fierce as him." Kenpachi hooted in agreement.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I could not think what to write for a while. I hope that you like it. Please review and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A month has passed and it had been a very good month, too. Dudley fled the room whenever he enter and Uncle Vernon just gave him the evil eye. And Aunt Petunia talked about his mother and what she knew about his father, and she told him stories of their childhood together. She also told about Lily's friend, Severus Snape. She even made a comment that he looked like a vampire. Also, Kenpachi is living up to her name. Because whenever Gin had bacon for breakfast, he would save some pieces for her or she would peck a hole through his head, if he didn't give her some. If he did not know any better, he would say that Kenpachi Zaraki was turned into an owl. During the month, he read through his school books and bought a good amount of pens and notebooks for the coming year. Gin also figured that once everything settles down at school, he would write a letter to Kisuke Urahara and find out what happened after he had died.

**(Scene Break)**

"Harry, are you packed and ready to leave?" Aunt Petunia called out to her nephew from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep, I'm ready. I'll be down there soon." Gin called out as he stuck his head out the bedroom door. He just got Kenpachi to fly to Hogwarts after wasting fifteen minutes trying to get her into her cage. As the result, he has a bunch of peck marks and scratches all over his arms.

Once he got his trunk into the back of the car, Aunt Petunia drove him to King's Cross. When they got to the station, she turned to Gin and said, "I am proud of you, Harry. I know for sure that your parents are, too. I already told you how to get onto the platform earlier this week. So I hope that you have a good year at school. Do your homework, don't get into trouble, and listen to your teachers. Do not forget to write me on how you are doing, okay?"

"Thank ya, for everything. And I will write ya as soon as possible." Gin said. They hugged, before she got into the car and drove off.

With that Gin pushes the cart towards the pillar between Platform 9 and 10. It was still an hour early, but that means that he can get a wonderful compartment in the back of the train. As he was about to run into the wall, he passed right through it.

_That was so weird, _Gin thought as he looked back at the wall.

_Lets do it again. That was fun. _Echo said as he laughed.

_NO!_ Gin and Shinso told Echo, causing him to pout and a cloud of depression form above his head. Both Gin and Shinso sweatdropped at the scene.

_I think that it would be best if you would move, in case of anyone else coming from there,_ Shinso said. Gin nodded and pushed his cart to the end of the train. Once he got everything in and made sure it was, Gin decided it would be the best time to take a nap.

**(Scene Break)**

Gin shot up as two red heads that looked to be twins, paused in what they were doing. Clearly, they were putting their trunks up on the racks.

"Sorry…" Twin 1 said.

"If we woke up," Finished the other twin.

Gin looked at them, then smiled and said, "The way ya ta talk, makes me wish that I had a twin, too. Name's Harry Potter, but ya can call me, Gin."

"No way…" Twin 1 said.

"You're Harry Potter." Twin 2 finished.

"But what happened…." Twin 1 started to asked.

"To your hair…" Twin 2 took over.

"Because it was…" Twin 1 said.

"Said to be black?" Twin 2 finished.

"It was black when I was really young, but as I got older, it changed ta silver. I'll show ya my scar, so I can prove ta be who I am." With that Gin pushed up his silver bangs and showed them his lightning bolt scar. The twins looked at it and then looked at each other.

"Well, Gin, we believe you. So we will introduce ourselves, I'm Fred and he's George Weasley at your service. We got to ask you one thing, are you into pranks?" Fred asked.

"Nice ta meet ya. And yep, I'm inta pranks," Gin said with a huge smile on his face, which made him look more like a fox.

"Wonderful, I think this is the beginning of a great friendship. By the way out of curiosity, how can you see when your eyes are closed?" George asked.

"What da ya mean, my eyes are open," Gin responded as he blinked in confusion. At least that's what the twins believed to be blinking. They could not tell, so they decided to let it go.

"Oh I forgot, we need to meet Lee Jordan in the middle of the train, because he got a giant tarantula with him. Want to come, Gin?" Fred asked as they got up to leave.

"Sure, I'm gettin' bored any ways." With that they went to see Lee Jordan's tarantula.

**(Scene Break)**

When the train finally stopped at the train station and before he got off, the twins told him to follow a giant man that goes by the name of Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud voice called. The man was a giant and was wild looking with that messy beard and hair. He was holding up a lamp. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! You don't want to fall! Firs' years follow me!"

The path that they followed Hagrid down, seemed to be quite slippery and by the sound of it, a few first years stumped over things like loose stones and tree roots. Gin thought it was pretty funny to hear that white boy, he met in Diagon Alley, complain about tripping over something and how he was going to tell his father.

_So instead of being a momma's boy, he's a daddy's boy. You know Gin, we should keep a record of how many times he says 'I'm going to tell my father'_ _just to see how often he says that,_ Echo said while he figures out what pranks to pull on the said boy.

Before he got to answer, he heard, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid shouted over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here."

The sight was truly amazing to see. They could see candles flickering in almost every window that they could see. Words couldn't describe the sight in front of them. Most of them were speechless. Gin was speechless too, because he never saw an old fashion castle like that before.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called while he pointed to a small fleet of little wooden boats sitting in the water close to the shore. The boats looked like they are barely holding together. Gin wondered if the boats would fall apart any time soon. He just hope that it would not happen when he is in it. Another red head joined him in the boat as well as a girl with brushy brown hair and a boy who looked to be scared.

. The boats were gently rocking back and forth. It was truly a calming moment to enjoy. When they reached the docks, everyone got off and followed Hagrid up the flight of stairs that seemed to be carved out of stone. They had be very careful when climbing up the stairs, because it was very slippery. Finally, they stopped when they had reached the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? No one got lost?" Hagrid asked as he made sure that he got everyone, before raising his gigantic fist and knocked at least three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately and an older woman stood there. The woman looked like someone not to cross at any time. She looked like she was judging them right there. Gin saw that the woman was not someone to cross or at least get caught by her while pulling a prank.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," The man announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said as she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall had that type of old beauty to it that took your breath away. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Gin wondered how big the castle really was. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small, empty chamber that was connected to the hall. She turned to them and started to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at them. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Grand Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in you house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment. Please wait here while I'm gone." With that Professor McGonagall left through another door.

When the Professor left, whispers broke out among them. Theories flew around on how they were going to be sorted. The red head that was behind him, believe that they were going to be fighting a fully grown troll. For all he knows, they could be just trying on a hat. Suddenly there was a scream that broke his train of thoughts, he looked at the source and saw the ghosts coming through the wall. The ghosts looked like they were arguing about something. Gin could only stare in shock as the ghosts lack their chain of fate. He wondered how they did not turned into hollows. It must be magic that affects them differently.

But before any one could say something, Professor McGonagall had returned and then simply stated, "Form a line and follow me."

The Great Hall was simply breath taking. Thousands of lit candles were floating above them, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky making you feel that the was no roof, there were four long table with a house symbol above them, and in front of them was the teacher's table. But between them was a four legged stool with an old looking wizard's hat on it. Its brim opened and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Gin clapped along with the others. It was really weird to see a talking hat. Professor McGonagall then started to call names. It took a while before she reached his name.

"Potter, Harry."

"That's Harry Potter!"

"Where is his scar?"

"Are they sure that is Harry Potter?"

"He does not look like his father?"

As Gin sat down on the stool, he saw that everyone was on their feet, trying to get a good look at him. He rolled his eyes at the same as the sorting hat went over his eyes.

_"My, my, what a mind. I never saw anything like it before." _When Gin heard that, he thought, _"Not another one, I have enough voices in my head, I don't need another one."_

_ "He's right, you better not stay in here. There is not enough room for one more. _Echo said.

_"Will you two calm down, it just here so the hat can sort us into a house," _Shinso said in bored tone like it happens everyday.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to stay, but now I know what house to sort you in," The sorting hat said. "It must be…."

AN: I thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm very grateful. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted out in the Great Hall.

The table on the far right with a banner of a lion hanging over the table, exploded with cheering and clapping.

When Gin took the sorting hat off, he saw and heard the red headed twins yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Gin made his was over to the twins and sat right next to them. Fred or was it George, slapped him on the back and said, "Congrats, on making it to Gryffindor, Gin."

"I thought it would be easier ta come up with some pranks, if we were in th' same house," Gin replied.

As the three of them were talking, the other first years were being sorted. Everyone became silent as the Headmaster stood up. Gin saw that the Headmaster's eyes began to twinkle even more.

_He__must__of__casted__a__spell__of__some__sort__on__his__eyes,__to__get__them__to__twinkle__like__that,_Echo stated. Shinso just hummed in agreement.

"Welcome!" The Headmaster greeted them. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, the Headmaster sat back down in his chair, while everyone else was clapping and cheering. Gin laughed as he decided that he liked the Headmaster's sense of style.

Turning to Fred, he asked, "He's insane, isn't he?"

"Of course, he is," George answered instead. "But he's a bloody genius. To this day, we can never hit him with a prank, can we, Fred?"

"Nope, its like he has a sixth sense when it comes to pranks," Fred said. "Carrots, Gin?"

Gin looked at the table in front of him and is jaw dropped to the ground at the sight in front of him. Food had appeared out of no where, while he was not paying any attention to it. There was all sorts of mouth watering foods, so Gin started piling on the food that looked good, on his plate.

While everyone was eating, conversations began. People were talking to each other catching up on recent news or like some of the first years, asking questions about their classes. Until a girl with brown brushy hair who was sitting a few seats away from Gin, starting to talk to Gin.

"So you are Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," Hermione introduced herself.

"Nice ta meet ya, I would intraduce myself, but it seems that everyon' knows my name, but ya can call me, Gin," Gin said, before going back to eating his food on his plate.

"I know all about you, because I read about you in _Modern__Magical__History_and _The__Rise__and__Fall__of__the__Dark__Arts_and _Great__Wizarding__Events__of__the__Twentieth__Century_." Hermione stated as she looked proud of herself for remembering the titles of those books.

Gin put his fork down, looked at the girl who claimed that she knows everything about him which is impossible, and said, "I wouldn't believe what ya have read in thos' books."

"Why not?" Hermione snapped at him.

"'Cause they're full of lies," Gin simply told her as calmly as he could.

"That can't be true or the writers would not have published them, if they were full of lies," Hermione said as she looked both angry and offended at what he said to her.

"Believe whatev'r ya want ta," Gin said. Hermione huffed and went back to her food.

Gin knew about her kind, she was a know it all that was very annoying and would chase off people with her knowledge who would probably wanted to be her friend. She seemed to be the type to believe what was written in a book no matter how much it went against reality.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I am Percy Weasley, the Prefect of Gryffindor," Percy said as he puffed out his chest in arrogant pride when he introduced himself. "I need to ask you, do you need glasses to help you see"

"No, why da ya ask?" Gin asked. He was confused to why people keep on asking him if his eyes were open or if he needs glasses.

"Well, it seems that you need glasses because you are always squinting," Percy explained.

Before anyone else could say anything, the deserts had disappeared and the whole hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood up.

"I just want to say a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I just have a few start- of -term notices to announce to you." The Headmaster said.

_That__'__s__more__than__a__few__words,__ya__old__geezer!_Echo shouted in Gin's head.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and a few of our older students would do very well to remember that and keep it in their mends as well," The Headmaster paused in the announcements as his blue eyes flashed in the direction of the twins and Gin. "I have also been requested by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind all of you that the use of magic between classes in the corridors is forbidden. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the school term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch to sign up for the try outs. And finally, I must tell you that for this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds and is forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

There were a few of the students who laughed, but Gin, Jordan Lee, and the twins could tell that the Headmaster was not joking, he was serious.

Then the Headmaster cried out, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The golden ribbon that came out of the Headmaster's wand, twisted into words and they sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished singing the song at different times. So the only ones that were left singing were Gin and the twins who were singing along to a very slow funeral march. Once they were finished singing, everyone were clapping and cheering.

The Headmaster wiped his eyes and said, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all that we can do here! And now it is time for bed. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindors made their way to where they would be staying for now on. The staircases were made from marble and they gave off a strange energy that Gin sensed. On their way up, Gin and the other first year Gryffindors got a very nasty shock when they discovered that the portraits in the hallways were moving and talking. And also, they met Peeves, the poltergeist, and were told to stay away from him, for he would cause a lot of trouble for you. They stopped at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress and Percy, the Prefect, said that the password was 'Caput Draconis' and the portrait let them into the common room. Percy directed them to their dorms, where they just fell straight to sleep as they were too tired to talk to any of their dorm mates.

**(Scene Break)**

While the students were either getting ready for bed or already asleep, the four Heads of the Houses were gathered in the Headmaster's office.

"So what do you all think about the first years this year?" Professor Dumbledore asked them.

"Well, Miss Granger, I thought would go into your house, Filius. She is going to be the prodigy of her year." Professor McGonagall said. "But what I am surprised about is Harry Potter. I know for certain that when he was a baby, he looked like exactly like James with Lily's eyes. And I don't know if he still has her eyes or not."

Dumbledore frowned and said, "I know for sure that he looked like James. But what I don't know, what happened to him that would cause him to look different."

As the other professors continued talking, Professor Snape just sat there in thought. When Potter's name was called, he expected a clone of Potter to come forward, but he was shocked when a silver haired child that kind of looks like a fox or a snake came forward instead. He did not know what to think. He hopes that the boy still has his mother's eyes, but this bares watching.

**AN: I hope that you like it. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

Gin woke up the next morning with a feeling that something unusual happened during the night. But shrugging the feeling off, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the school day that was a head of him.

As he was taking a shower, Gin thought about last night and about Professor Quirrell and the strange spiritual pressure that Gin felt coming off of him. It was like one soul was in the body with a part of another soul. Maybe he should send Kisuke a letter for advice and also to see if Kisuke knew anything about it.

After Gin was dressed and all, he took out a sheet of paper and started writing:

_Yo Kisuke,_

_If you get this letter that means that you are still alive and that's good. You probably remember me, Ichimaru Gin. Say hi to Rangiku Matsumoto and also tell her that I want to go out on a date with her, if she would go with me. Anyways, to tell you the truth, after I was killed, I met the Soul King and thanks to him, I was reborn in the World of the Living as a Vizard and I am known as Harry Potter here. But this is not why I am writing you just to tell you that I'm alive and kicking._

_There is a Professor here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its located somewhere in Scotland. Professor Quirrell has two different spiritual pressures. One belongs to the Quirrell and the other even though it seems familiar, but I can't remember where I came across it before, doesn't even seemed to be a whole soul, instead only a piece of it. Thought that you may know something about it._

_Later, Gin_

_P.S. - Feed Kenpachi bacon or she will peck your brains out._

Gin looked it over and found it to be very well written if he say so. But he will have to wait until breakfast to give it to Kenpachi as she will be coming to get her bacon.

**(Scene Break)**

"Hey Harry, why did you not wait for me? We could have walked down together," Ronald Weasley said as he sat down next to Gin.

Gin looked at him in confusion and said, "I didn't know that I was supposed ta wait for ya. Its not like we are friends or somethin' like that."

"Of course, we are friends. What are you saying?" It was clear to Gin that Ron was trying to become his friend because of his fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Gin was about to say something to Ron when Professor Quirrell came running in with flying snakes, bats, and spiders chasing after him. Professor Quirrell was screaming his head off as he is running away from them. The other professors tried to help the poor Professor, but they all failed. Gin thought that he saw Professor Snape not really trying to save the other Professor.

_Echo did ya have somethin' ta da with that_, Gin thought to his inner hollow.

"Of course, I did," Echo answered. "There is something weird about that man. So I decided to make his life hell."

"It seems that Professor Snape did not see his classroom yet," Shinso quietly said.

_What did ya da ta it_, Gin thought as he was wondering what his Zanpaku-to did last night.

"I may have painted his entire classroom in pink paint and covered it with sparkles," Shinso admitted. Even though Gin could not show his shock on his face physically or people would question him and he will probably get caught. But hell, he mentally expressed his shock at what his Zanpaku-to did.

_Echo, I think Shinso has been with us for far ta long if he's doin' pranks, _Gin thought and Echo agreed with him. Shinso usually the one who holds him and Echo back from doing too many pranks. It was a good thing that he did not have Potions until Friday or he might not survive the class.

Suddenly, Gin felt something peck his hand; it was Kenpachi wanting more bacon.

"Kenpachi, I got a letter for ya ta deliver ta a friend," Gin said as Kenpachi took the letter and flew off with it to Japan. Looking at his watch, Gin noticed it was time to get to class or else, he would be late.

**(Scene Break)**

It was lunch time and Gin sat down near the door when Fred and George Weasley with their friend, Jordon Lee sat down on both sides of Gin. They looked worse for wear.

Gin asked, "Ya guys look like ya came from hell. What happened to ya?"

Fred answered or was it George, Gin did not know, "We just came back from Potions class with Snape and someone had painted his entire classroom with bright hot pink and covered everything with sparkles. And the worse part was that Professor Snape blamed us for it and took off a hundred house points and gave us detentions as well. Even though we told him it was not us who did it, but someone else."

Gin blinked and asked, "Why would he da that? Did ya da it than?"

All three of them shook their heads and one of the twins replied, "No, we don't know who did it."

Then the other twin said, "I can't believe that we have competition and we have been out done by this people."

"Need an' help by an' chance?" Gin asked as he wanted to join in the pranks. If his hollow and Zanpaku-to were going to play pranks, he was not going to be let out.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this story; life has been kicking me in my butt. Also I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review and tell what you all think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please don't sue me, as I am not really worth that effort. Just read this chapter and review for it. I pray and hope that my story does not get deleted for whatever crappy reason that FF has.

Gin and the other first year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked out of the Potions classroom. They, well at least the Gryffindors, were relieved that they made it through the potions class that Professor Snape teaches alive and in one piece. According to the rumors, if you misbehave in his classroom or anywhere in the dungeons, you are never seen again. But that is just a rumor as only the logical people know that the Headmaster would not allow Professor Snape to go that far.

"So what's next?" Ron asked as he followed the group out of the dungeons.

Gin rolled his eyes and snapped, "Its lunch, ya idiot!"

Ron was really getting on Gin's nervous as the idiot has taken to following him almost everywhere during the first week. Gin had to use shunpo sometimes just to get away from him. Gin even caught him telling other students that he was Harry Potter's best friend and that they do everything together. Luckily, whenever someone heard that coming out of Ron's fat mouth, they just rolled their eyes and they all knew that Ron was lying. Gin tried and tried again telling Ron that they were not friends, but it did not go through his very thick skull of his. Apparently, Ron had a very, very small brain.

_**(Scene Break)**_

It was time to head to DADA or Defense against the Dark Arts or what Echo likes to call it, Defense against Stuttering Idiots. Maybe he should scare Professor Quirrell instead and see if he faints.

When he and the others entered the classroom, Gin paused as he felt his hollow side leave him. That pause was noticed by Hermione Granger, who asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Gin shook his head and wondered what Echo was up to now. He replied, "Just thought of somethin', that's all."

He walked passed Ron who was chasing away anyone who wanted to sit next to him, because Ron believed that Gin would sit beside him. But thankfully, there was an opened chair right next to Neville and Gin liked Neville as the boy did not or at least to try not to stick his nose into his business or spread lies and false rumors about him. So in Gin's mind, Neville was a good friend to have.

"Da ya mind tha' I sit here, Nev?" Gin asked as he pointed to the chair next to Neville.

"N…no, I d…don't mind. But w…why did you call me, Nev?" Neville asked nervously.

Gin turned and looked at Neville and answered, "Its what I call my friends, Nev."

"F…friends! You w…want to be f…friends with me?" Neville stuttered out as he was going into shock. The famous Boy- Who- Lived wanted to be friends with him.

"Of course, ya a decent dude. Only fools won't be friends with ya," Gin replied as his smile got bigger. Gin then noticed that Ron had overheard everything and was now openly glaring at poor Neville, who does not seem to notice him or it would make him even more nervous than before, which was a bad thing.

But before anyone could say anything or do anything, Professor Quirrell entered the classroom carefully and everyone could see that the Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts was nervous as hell. Apparently, the man had a run in with an extremely nasty vampire and is now expecting to be found and attack by the said vampire that and there is said to be a curse on the position of Defense against the Dark Arts and nobody who had teach the subject lasted for more than a year. That is why he is scared of his own shadow. But that is what the rumors say.

Professor Quirrell picked up the scroll to check if every student was present. Gin had sensed that Echo and Shinso were very close to the classroom. Suddenly, the room went pitch black in total darkness and than as fast as the darkness came, light filled the room. But there was one single difference that was noticeable to everyone. There in the middle of the classroom was the Grim Reaper himself.

Professor Quirrell's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the Grim Reaper. Students were too scared to even move, except Gin, who was struggling not to laugh at what was happening.

"_**Quirrell, your time in the World of the Living is up and I am here to drag your soul back with me to the afterlife." **_'Grim Reaper' said in an echo like voice as he raised his scythe above his head or skull to do the deed, when Professor Quirrell came to and ran for his life screaming his head off and everyone heard a high pitched voice screaming, "RUN! YOU FOOL! RUN!"

The Grim Reaper did not, how ever, give chase to the poor Professor Quirrell. The being of death simply walked up to the desk, set his scythe on the desk, and began writing on the blackboard with the piece of chalk.

"_**You will address me as Professor Reaper, class. And I will be your new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. And no, I am not kill anyone or dragging their soul to hell. I'm simply here to teach you about the real meaning of the Dark Arts or whatever crap that you call them,"**_ Professor Reaper told the class. For once, in the history of the school, all the students were paying full attention to the Professor and listening very carefully. Professor Reaper did the roll call and found that everyone was here in his new classroom.

Hermione was brave enough to raise her hand to ask a question, which in itself proved that she belonged in the Gryffindor house. Gin did not know what to do about this situation. Apparently, Echo and Shinso decided that they were bored enough to teach students. It was a good thing that Gin bought all of those books about this subject too that he could. Or Echo and Shinso would not be able to pull this off as good as they are doing.

"_**Yes, Ms. Granger, you have a question?"**_ It was a good thing that Echo had not spoke like Gin did or that would have caused a lot of unnecessary questions about this.

Hermione flinched at the sight of the skull looking at her, she asked, "What do you mean when you say the true meaning of the Dark Arts?"

It was then the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall all came running into the classroom with their wands drawn and pointing at the being of death. At the sight of the Grim Reaper, they paled at the sight of him.

Before anyone was able to say something, Professor Reaper turned his skull towards the three professors and said, _**"Do you mind, I am trying to teach the class something worth while. You are welcome to stay as long as you DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM LECTURING!"**_

Professor Reaper turned back to the class and ignored the stunned professors and began to answer Hermione's question with a lecture. He explained, _**"To answer your question Ms. Granger, most of the so called dark magic, its just called that because you, humans, use it to commit sinful acts. For instance, the killing curse was created to help those who could not be cured and are in severe pain by giving them a painless death, so they would not have to suffer anymore. But someone two centuries or so back, decided to misuse it and started killing people for the fun of it. Another example is the Imperius curse was created and used to stop people from harming or killing themselves or stop them from harming others. But some fool, took it a step further and began using it for their selfish desires. The last example is the Cruciatus curse, it was created to use as shock therapy for people who could not be helped in any other way. But as you all may have guessed it, some fool began using it for their own selfish desires." **_

Gin was sitting as still as a statue because he knew that if he moved, he might break down and laughed so hard that he would die again. The reason being, Echo made that all up and it was all crap. But the students and the teachers believed him.

Professor Reaper or Echo continued on with his lecture and this time it was true, well at least some of it, as they did meet the man and was told this by the man himself.

"_**I remember when I came for Salazar Slytherin's soul about almost a thousand years ago. He was a good man as he was put with the angels above, but the reason for the name being dragged through the mud and back again, was because of the actions of a great- great- great grandson and his mother, who had married into the family. They believed that they were greater than anyone else, well at least the mother believed that and her poor, poor William did not agree with his mother. And the mother did not like that at all, so she had the house elves slip him a potion that would allow her to control him. And with that, they ruined the family name. Salazar always cared about the 'muggles' and the 'muggleborns' and tried to protect them from those who did not understand magic."**_

Echo or now Professor Reaper, ignored the stunned silence as he continued on, _**"Did you all know that the very first witch and wizard were muggleborns themselves. And that all of you dumbass purebloods, came from those said muggleborns and those who was the first of your family lines."**_

There was stunned silence as everyone was gawking at the hollow who was dressed as the Grim Reaper.

**OMAKE**

Echo or now Professor Reaper, ignored the stunned silence as he continued on, _**"Did you all know that the very first witch and wizard were muggleborns themselves. And that all of you dumbass purebloods, came from those said muggleborns and those who was the first of your family lines."**_

There was a stunned silence in the classroom as the shock at what they had heard, became all too much for their bodies to handle that all of their hearts stopped and they all died from it, including the Headmaster and the two professors.

Only Gin remained alive and he turned to his hollow side and said, "Ya know that th' soul society is nat goin' ta be happ' with us for killing them, ya know tha' righ'?"

Echo shrugged his shoulders and replied, _**"Ain't my fault tha' they couldn't handle th' truth, now can it?"**_

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. For those who did not get it, Professor Reaper is Echo dressed up as he was sick of the way that witches and wizards thought about magic, that and he almost died of boredom. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chance**

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'thank you' to those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors and it encourages us to write more. So thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Echo Speaking"**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Professor Quirrell's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the Grim Reaper. Students were too scared to even move, except Gin, who was struggling not to laugh at what was happening._

"_**Quirrell, your time in the World of the Living is up and I am here to drag your soul back with me to the afterlife." **'Grim Reaper' said in an echo like voice as he raised his scythe above his head or skull to do the deed, when Professor Quirrell came to and ran for his life screaming his head off and everyone heard a high pitched voice screaming, "RUN! YOU FOOL! RUN!"_

_The Grim Reaper did not, how ever, give chase to the poor Professor Quirrell. The being of death simply walked up to the desk, set his scythe on the desk, and began writing on the blackboard with the piece of chalk._

"_**You will address me as Professor Reaper, class. And I will be your new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. And no, I am not kill anyone or dragging their soul to hell. I'm simply here to teach you about the real meaning of the Dark Arts or whatever crap that you call them,"** Professor Reaper told the class. For once, in the history of the school, all the students were paying full attention to the Professor and listening very carefully. Professor Reaper did the roll call and found that everyone was here in his new classroom._

_Hermione was brave enough to raise her hand to ask a question, which in itself proved that she belonged in the Gryffindor house. Gin did not know what to do about this situation. Apparently, Echo and Shinso decided that they were bored enough to teach students. It was a good thing that Gin bought all of those books about this subject too that he could. Or Echo and Shinso would not be able to pull this off as good as they are doing._

"_**Yes, Ms. Granger, you have a question?"** It was a good thing that Echo had not spoke like Gin did or that would have caused a lot of unnecessary questions about this._

_Hermione flinched at the sight of the skull looking at her, she asked, "What do you mean when you say the true meaning of the Dark Arts?"_

_It was then the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall all came running into the classroom with their wands drawn and pointing at the being of death. At the sight of the Grim Reaper, they paled at the sight of him._

_Before anyone was able to say something, Professor Reaper turned his skull towards the three professors and said, **"Do you mind, I am trying to teach the class something worth while. You are welcome to stay as long as you DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM LECTURING!"**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

_In the Office of the Hogwarts' Headmaster…_

If someone had walked into the Headmaster's office at that moment, they would have collapsed as the tension in the air was so thick that made it very difficult for them to breathe. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor McGonagall were sitting in their chairs as stiff as a board, looking and studying the being in front of them. The Grim Reaper or rather known as Professor Reaper, but what they did not know, that he was really Echo and Shinso playing a huge prank on all of them.

The Grim Reaper was just sitting there, sipping some tea, making the three professors wonder where it goes as it did not go right through the skeleton and on to the floor. Echo decided it was time to break the never ending silence, by asking, _**"May I ask why I was called up here when I have future classes to plan out?"**_

Headmaster shifted nervously in his seat (And who wouldn't, when they believe that the Grim Reaper was in front of them) before asking a question of his own, "I just want to find out what your intentions are for coming and teaching at Hogwarts?"

Echo merely raised an eyebrow at the question. How the three professors could tell that Echo did that when he does not even have any eyebrows, they would never know. But Echo answered them after a moment of silence, _**"I am in need of a vacation."**_

"VACATION!?" Both Snape and McGonagall repeated in shock.

Echo nodded sagely as he began to explain, _**"Yes, a vacation. When you have to deal with annoying souls that can not accept the fact that they are dead, they will beg, plead, bribe, or even try and threaten you to give them a second chance at life. It gets very tiring and you are just tempted to chuck all of them into Hell that is when you know that you are in need for a vacation."**_

"But why teach students? That does not seem like a vacation at all," Professor McGonagall spoke up for the first time, since seeing the Grim Reaper by asking that question.

Echo set down his cup of tea on the table in front of him. He took this moment to calm himself and to think up a good believable answer to tell them.

'_Lets just pray that the Soul Societies let us be,'_ Shinso said in Echo's mind.

'_Yeah, this is my only chance ta mess with their heads an' set them on th' right path,'_ Echo thought. Honestly, this society needs a wake up call and a good kick in the ass, before they destroy themselves over something so stupid.

To the professors, it seemed that the Grim Reaper was giving them a long serious look, before answering them, _**"The British Magical Community needs a long hard look at themselves. The rate that they are going, they are going to destroy themselves in the near future over their stupid ideas. Someone has to step in and fix things, before that happens. Besides that would cause me even more work for me and I don't want that."**_

Echo took a quick second to mentally patted himself on the back for the good job that he was doing, before continuing, _**"By the things that are going on here in Hogwarts like bullying and prejudice. You three and the other professors do nothing to stop this growing problem and also the students will think that its okay to bully others according to their blood. In reality, it's the way of your society runs that made Voldemort into what he is today. A monster. So I decided to step in and put a stop to all of this stupidity."**_

"We do put a stop to the bullying!" Professor McGonagall cried out in outrage. Angry at what was being applied.

"_**Oh, do you give out detentions and take off house points to those who were caught in the act of bullying then?"**_ Echo asked curiously. He scowled when the three professors shook their heads negatively.

'_I guess this is na longer a prank tha' we ar' pullin'. This is somethin' tha' needs ta be dane. Right Shinso?'_ Echo thought in disgust.

Shinso nodded in agreement, before adding, '_Gin will have to be told what's going on and that our plans have change.'_

'_We will fill him in tonight,'_ Echo told Shinso, who agreed to that.

Echo turned his attention back to the three professors and said, _**"So you basically give the offenders a slap on the wrist each time that they are caught bullying. Well, then I will have to fix that while I'm here. The students have to learn that there is always a price to pay for their actions."**_

The Headmaster looked very uncomfortable about the subject that they were discussing. Albus knew that he failed to keep Hogwarts' students safe from each other. He could only do so much, without have the purebloods that are on the School Board and are against him allowing muggleborns to be taught, would kick up a fuss and vote him out of the position of Headmaster.

'_Maybe, having the Grim Reaper teaching here would be a good thing after all and he can teach the students the correct morals without the fear of being fired. Because who in their right mind would anger a being that can decide your fate in the afterlife,'_ Albus thought to himself.

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth, before asking, "How long are you planning to stay here and teach?"

Echo shrugged and answered, _**"Honestly, for just the rest of the school year. But if the Professor that you hire for next year is as bad as Quirrell, then I may have to step in and chase him or her out of the school."**_

Albus nodded before asking the one question that has been on all of their minds, "Are you going to kill any of your students and take their souls to the afterlife?"

Echo replied immediately, _**"No, but if its their time to go, then they got to go."**_

"Very well," Albus said as he leaned back in his chair. "I guess that is all that I need to know. You can go now. And welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Reaper."

"_**Thank you, Headmaster. Have a goodnight and see you in the morning then,"**_ Echo said before leaving the office. He had to stop himself from laughing and possibly blowing his cover when he saw the horrified expressions on the other two professors' faces when they realize that they would be working right next to death itself or so they think.

'_I'm glad tha' its ov'r,'_ Echo thought to Shinso.

'_I agree, but its time to inform Gin on what's going on,' _Shinso told him.

'_Very well,'_ Echo responded.

**OMAKE**

_In Avalon…_

In a small house, one could find the one and only James Potter curled up in a corner with a dark black cloud of depression hanging over him, while he was crying a river, because someone else was pulling the best prank ever. One that even he can't do without getting into trouble with his wife and superiors. Lily Potter nee Evans, on the other hand, was muttering to herself about when she would do to her son when she gets her hands on him.

The reason for this was, that they just received the news that their son's Zanpaku-to and Hollow were walking around Hogwarts pretending to be the Grim Reaper. Avalon had decided it was for the best if they left the situation be as they decided it was for the best.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chance**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, or and followed this or any of my other stories. And also, I want to apologize to those who are fans of this story that I have not updated in a long time and hopefully I will do better in the future.

**Summary of last time:** Gin sent a letter to Kisuke with some information and letting them know that he was still alive. Echo and Shinso pulled a prank and pretended to be the Grim Reaper and began teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts and told some lies, but that prank turned into an opportunity to pull the heads of the wizardry community out of their asses and move forward.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Echo speaking as Professor Reaper"**_

"_Echo or Shinso speaking in mindscape"_

**Flashback**

**(Scene Break)**

_In Karakura, Japan at The Urahara Shoten…_

It has been almost seven years since the Quincy Invasion and the near destruction of the Soul Society, itself. Head Captain Yamamoto was killed by Juha Bach, who was the original leader of the Quincies that fought with Yamamoto and his group of the original thirteen captains about a little over a thousand years ago. It was thought that Yamamoto had killed Juha Bach during their battle with each other, but it turned out that Juha had merely sealed himself away for almost a thousand years, before unsealing himself and stealing the Quincy powers of any Quincy that was not a pureblood Quincy or those who were unpure.

But thankfully, with the combined effort of Ishida and Ichigo, Juha Bach was killed and this time it was made sure that he would not be sealing himself up again for another thousand years.

Aizen, on the other hand, was released from the Maggot's Nest and was given the position of Captain of the Fifth Company when it was found out that he fought against the Quincies when Juha had released him, thinking that Aizen would help the Quincies in their quest of the destruction of the Soul Society. A lot of good people and Shinigami were killed that time.

Another major blow to the power of the Soul Society was the sacrifice of Retsu Unohana when she taught the art of killing to Kenpachi Zaraki as she was the very first Kenpachi.

Kisuke sighed as he set down his midnight tea as he thinks of the damage that Soul Society is still recovering from, when all of the sudden, a snowy white owl flew through the open window in the kitchen and landed in front of him.

Kisuke frowned as he remembered that only the British Magical Community used owls as mail carriers, sure the other magical communities around the world use owls, but still that is rare. It is well known that the British magical community is the laughing stock of the magical world. Taking the letter from the owl and opened it to read what was written on the parchment. And it read:

_Yo Kisuke,_

_If you get this letter that means that you are still alive and that's good. You probably remember me, Ichimaru Gin. Say hi to __Rangiku__Matsumoto__ and also tell her that I want to go out on a date with her, if she would go with me. Anyways, to tell you the truth, after I was killed, I met the Soul King and thanks to him, I was reborn in the World of the Living as a Vizard and I am known as Harry Potter here. But this is not why I am writing you just to tell you that I'm alive and kicking._

_There is a Professor here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its located somewhere in Scotland. Professor Quirrell has two different spiritual pressures. One belongs to the Quirrell and the other even though it seems familiar, but I can't remember where I came across it before, doesn't even seemed to be a whole soul, instead only a piece of it. Thought that you may know something about it._

_Later, Gin_

_P.S. - Feed Kenpachi bacon or she will peck your brains out._

Kisuke almost felt like he just had a stroke and a major heart attack all in one go. Gin Ichimaru is a live and he met the Soul King as well. Kisuke hummed as he stroke his chin as he remembered that there was a rumor going around in Avalon that some person in the World of the Living had tore his soul into fragments. But that was forgotten as there were soo many deaths happening at that time and there were not enough soul reapers to deal with them and on top of that, there were dementor attacks happening left and right.

Suddenly, an idea hit Kisuke in the head. Why don't we kill two birds with one stone? The Eighth Company still needs a Captain and since Gin is now remembered as a hero for died fighting against Aizen and was also a spy and now that Gin is alive and still a Captain of the Thirteen Gotei, Shunsui could appoint Gin as Captain of the Eighth Company. That would take care of that and they could deal with the soul fragments. Besides Shunsui was begging him to find something for Mayuri to do, since the mad scientist was bored and had nothing else to do besides paperwork.

Plus, giving Gin the position of Captain and sending him all of the paperwork would be perfect revenge for making Rangiku cry. Smirking, Kisuke made his way to the room that held the communication computer to send word to Shunsui about what he had just learned.

**(Scene Break)**

_While at Hogwarts in the boys' dorm…_

Gin was laying in the bed on his bed with his right leg and his right arm hanging off of the edge of the bed, sleeping as peacefully as one can be. Suddenly, Gin shot straight up in bed, wide awake and with a chill making its way down his spine.

_'Why da I hav' a feelin' tha' I should hav' nat sent tha' letter ta Kisuke?'_ Gin thought to himself as he felt like doom was crashing down on his shoulders.

_"Because he could make our lives hell."_ Shinso answered.

_'Damn!'_ Gin thought, before trying to go back to sleep.

**(Scene Break)**

_The Headmaster's office…_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his over comfortable armchair, sucking on one of his lemon drops, thinking about his plans. His plans were in ruin and it was all because of one Harry Potter. The boy should have abused and downtrodden and then he would have be easy to mold into a martyr that he needed. The boy should have so abused that when he sent Hagrid to fetch the boy; Harry would have looked up to him, the Headmaster, as his hero and savior and would do anything that he told the boy to do. And during his trip to Diagon Alley, Hagrid would have gotten Harry hooked on what was in vault 713, but noo, the stupid Dursleys had to be nice to the boy and not abuse him.

And then when Harry was going to look for the platform to get on the train, he should have met the Weasley family and made friends with Ron and then the Weasley boy would have planted the idea that all Slytherins were evil and Gryffindor was the best house for one to be in. And soon after that, fall in love with the Weasley's only daughter, Ginny, and then he would have died when facing the Dark Lord in the final show down.

But the only thing that Harry did right was be sorted into Gryffindor, but Harry was being friendly to some of the Slytherins, by defending them from what the Weasley boy, Ronald was saying about them. And the only Weasleys that Harry got along with was the twins.

And then there is the situation with Snape and his hatred with anything that has to do with Potter. That boy should have looked exactly like his father and that would constantly remind Severus about Potter and how James stole Lily from him. But even that plan was ruined when the boy showed up with silver hair and eyes closed and looking the exact opposite of James Potter. And that threw Severus into a loop, where he does not even know what to think.

So many of his plans ruined, and it was all because of Harry Potter. If he ever finds out who changed Harry into what he is today, he would make them suffer.

Well, good luck with making Kami suffer like that. Because we all know that you are going down to hell.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. And sorry, about making you guys wait for this update. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**


	10. AN SORRY

**Sorry about the wait for updates, but my mother has bought a farm that she is planning to turn into a bed and breakfast and it requires a lot of work and my mom is getting me to do most of the painting of the buildings before snow falls. So it will probably be during winter time that I will be updating my stories. I am still writing chapters and writing new stories in my spare time. So probably it will be the end of November that I will begin to update.**

**So in the main time, please check out my challenges that is in a forum near the top of my profile. Please pick a challenge to accept.**


End file.
